Stay Forever
by qpritchie1
Summary: Find out my thoughts on how the Cappie/Casey/Evan love triangle began! A Cappie/Evan story based on their high school years. Rated M for some graphic sex scenes, launguage, and angst. Read and Review! I live for that, and I'd really appreciate it!
1. Acknowledge Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of it's characters, I'm simply just a fan

BTW: This is just a sneak peek of what's to come. If I get enough good comments on it, I'll continue.

Casey Cartwright seems to be the object of both of our affections, and why wouldn't she be? She's beautiful, sexy, smart, outgoing. There's so much more but, I really don't feel like dragging on. Is that what we're really fighting about though? Only Cappie and I know the real reason why we hate each other. It all started so long ago.

"Evan Chambers?", asked a slightly chunky woman with the brightest red hair you'd ever see. It could look good but, never on an 87 year old high school teacher.

"Here!" I said, making sure she recognized my presence. God knows my parents would kill me if I the school called and said that i missed out on 2nd period, especially since it's my first day at a new school and it was also my first day of Sophmore year. That's right. I, Evan Chambers, am now a sophmore! Big step from being a freshman. The constant nagging of having to impress upper-classmen is finally over. Now that I'm higher on the social food chain, freshman will come to look up to me. But since I'm not going to threaten them or tease them, maybe there's no point in being an upper-classman.

After the teacher, Ms. Rowan, was finished, she started off by telling us her name and the subject of the class, like we were completely oblivious that this was English. But, I guess all teachers are the same that way, they always treat us exactly the same. They treated us like we've never been to school before, and it's always the same boring ass process, too. Introductions and a syllabus explaining the rules of the class and what you're required to bring. It was all just completely boring to me. I can't handle 2 days of introductions.

See, my school is different because our schedules don't revolve around one scrunched up day of 40 minute classes. No, we get A and B days. A days are where you go to periods 1-4 and B days are periods 5-8. So that means extra time for introductions. God, I wanted to kill myself right there and then when Ms. Rowan started going on and on about her own life and how her cat died just the other day and how she has 6 children who each have 6 more children, BLAH BLAH BLAH! This was complete and utter torture!

Finally! After almost an hour-and-a-half of fantasies of gouging my own eyes out using the pointy pencil sitting on my desk, the bell for lunch rings. I get up, and I get knocked over by some jackass in a rush to get to the lunchline.

"Hey, sorry dude. I didn't mean to knock you over like that."

"Nah, that's okay. I'm obviously a target for tortue today, why not some dude just knock me over, too?"

"Umm...mmkay! How about I buy you lunch and we call ourselves even?"

"Oh, I'm totally going to cost you. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"It's okay, I usually eat half of the food in stock anyways, so I come loaded with money."

So we started walking to the cafeteria, and the entire way, there was an awkward silence that I never even knew existed, so I decided to break it by asking him a couple of questions.

"So, what's your name anyways?"

"All my old friends call me Cappie."

"By old friends, I'm guessing you don't mean the kind in retirement homes, right?" God, I know how lame that sounded. First, he thinks I'm crazy, now he'll probably find me lame as hell, too.

He chuckled at it, maybe he didn't find it so lame after all.

"Dude, that was so lame," Okay...maybe he did, " no, but seriously. I just moved here, ergo...old friends."

"So, we finally found something in common... wait, do you even know where the cafeteria is?"

"Hmm...no. I was hoping you could lead me there," he said with a wide grin.

There was something about his grin that made me feel kind of warm inside. It was kind of a weird feeling that I just couldn't describe. "God, you would have starved if you didn't run into me. You're lucky I took a tour of the school beforehand."

"Well, thank god I ran into you, then," he said with another one of those grins. There was that feeling again. I had no idea what it was. I hoped it would go away as soon as we got a chance to eat, and with how big the line is, it's going to take forever.

"So, with that tour, did you happen to find out which cafeteria food isn't made from cow intestines or lard?" he asked.

"God, I wish. Looks like we're going to have to risk it. But if I die, I want you to know...I love when I get stuff for free, even if I die from it," I said with a chuckle. hoping he'd laugh at it a bit, too. Maybe, at least another one of those grins.

"Well, who said this meal was for free? Nah, you got to owe me for this one."

"Oh...so did you want the all the cash up front, or did you want it little by little?" I said, kind of dissappointed that he didn't end up getting it, probably because it wasn't free anymore. But I could pay for it, how come I got so sad?

"What? I didn't hear the words 'mucho moolah' come out of my mouth. I meant that you'll have to sit with me so I don't look a total loner," he said, with that 'oh so special' grin again. What was it about Cappie's grin that made me feel all warm? I mean, I guess he was attractive for a guy. I wonder if he's had any girlfriends at his old school. I'm sure he'd be able to score with any girl he wanted.

So, I flashed one of my own grins and said, "As long as I don't have to pay."

I took my tray and tried to find a spot while Cappie paid for the 10 worth of food. I thought I ate a lot, all I spent was 3, the rest was all him. I ended up finding a table in the corner and sat there. I waved Cappie over so he didn't have to search the entire cafeteria for me. He sat right across from me and we chatted about all the little things, like how he loves any movie with Bruce Lee and how I love any book written by Stephen King. How he prefers fried rice over chow mein and how I just eat the noodles in the chow mein and not the vegetables.

When we were done, I grabbed my binder and tray and headed for the trash can. Right before I put my garbage in the trash, I tripped over somebody's foot and landed face first onto the cheap tile layed out on the floor.

"Hey bitch, you got any money?" I looked up to see a tall guy with a jean jacket and and an earring. He was kind of chunky and pimply with dark blonde hair, he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in over 2 weeks.

"Umm, no, sorry. I forgot my money at home...just out of curiousity, was the tripping really necessary? I would think that such an intelligent ogre like yourself would have at least half of a brain to know that I don't respond to violence," I said, almost regretting what I said...almost.

"What'd you call me, fag?!" He was about ready to punch me, when Cappie grabbed his arm and punched the crater-face down instead of the him doing the exact same thing to me. Luckily, no teachers were around to see us, if not Cappie could be suspended.

"Thanks, Cap. I guess all it takes is a day for you to have somebody's back," I said with great gratitude and amazement that he could even take such a brick wall down like that.

"Nah, not normally. Here, let me help you. That prick dropped your binder and everything in it." He gestured to the tiles around me, which seemed to be coated with all the stuff in my binder. We both bent down to pick up everything. I reached over for the last stray paper when Cappie's hand met mine. All I could do was stare at his hand touching mine. Then, he grabbed the paper and handed it to me. All I could do was stare at him, I'm not sure if it was in amazement on how much electricity that touch had or that he was nice enough to help me out the entire day. I'm thinking it was the combination of all three that terrified me.

"Thanks," I said with a voice that sounded as scared as a lost child. I picked up my binder and ran off.

"Evan, wait!" Those were the final words I heard Cappie say before I exited the cafeteria, running in terror. There's no way I could have such strange feelings for a guy in such a short period of time. Plus, even if it were true, I'm 100 sure that Cappie isn't gay anyways. Which means that my feelings are setting me up for disaster. Partly why I ran was because I didn't want to give any reason for him to hate me, maybe he hates me now.

Finally! 4th period came, the last period before I get to go home and not have to worry about running into Cappie until Wednesday. I just wish it were something other than Chemistry. It seemed like I was the only Sophmore in the entire class. This class was different though. Instead of rules, the teacher, Mr. Dermaunt skipped the whole introduction thing and went right to assigning us lab partners. I wonder what my partner would be like, would they be the quiet, smart one or the loud, obnoxious kind?

"Chambers?" Mr. Dermaunt asked.

"Yeah?" I said, internally groaning at the thought of possibly having that pizza face asshole from lunchtime as my lab partner, he sat a couple rows behind me already, it would be horrible and possibly lethal to have him as my lab partner.

"You'll be partnered with...that guy." I followed his point to a kid in the back with headphones on. All I could see were his headphones dangling at his neck because some girl was blocking him. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Nobody is allowed to listen to music in my classroom!" God, did I feel sorry for the guy. To be called out like that must have been so humiliating. The guy must have took off his headphones because the teacher thanked him and told him to sit next to me.

"Evan?" OH FUCK! That voice I hadn't wanted to hear until Wednesday found me. My face flushed instantly when I heard his voice, even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel him grinning at me. Just the thought of that grin alone made me want to walk right out of the classroom, hoping to get suspended for it and hoping that my parents would think it was a bad school for me and send me elsewhere. But, I wasn't going to risk my parents killing me for a lab partner I didn't want. But, I actually did want him to be. Those were the feelings I couldn't let resurface.

"Oh...err...hey Cappie. Looks like we're lab partners." I said rather nervously. I was hoping that he didn't notice it, hoping that he didn't notice any of it. The flushed look on my face, my fingers fidgetting uncontrollably, beads of sweat starting to form on my brow.

"Yeah, looks like it." Cappie, you gotta give me more than that. Give me a sign on whether or not you notice, a sign that you felt it, too. At least a sign that you acknowledge it, acknowledge the fact that I'm gay.

"You're homework assignment for today," Mr. Dermaunt started, "is partner work. You must visit one of your own houses to complete it." Oh my fucking god! You've got to be fucking kidding me! This day just keeps getting worse and worse! Then, I felt it against me again. That grin, that really cute grin he makes when he finds something is funny or ironic. God, did I really just describe why he smiles?? I shouldn't know that yet, I only met him today! I shouldn't be falling so fucking fast!

As Mr. Dermaunt was explaining it, all I could think of was how I was either going to bring Cappie home with me or I'd go to his house. I hope Cappie was paying attention because I sure as hell wasn't.

"So whose house are we going to?" Cappie asked the one question I was worried about at the moment.

"Umm...I don't know, wherever you want to hang is fine with me." Shit, I still can't believe this was happening.

"Well, I for one want to see where you live. My place is nothing but bacteria and moldy food. I'm way too starved to head straight home. Maybe we should get a bite to eat before we head to your place."

"Sounds good, where do you want to go?" God, I was still so nervous. My hands were starting to shake uncontrollably, so I put them in my pockets so he wouldn't notice. They were shaking so badly that I didn't even acknowledge that he had an enormous lunch already and that he already has an appetite

"Well...how's Burger King sound to you?"


	2. Pocket Pic

Disclaimer: I do not own Greek or any of it's characters, I'm simply just a fan

God, I beg you guys to please R&R. iit's what keeps me still going...even if I haven't gotten any yet... / Anyways, on to the Evan/Cappie romance only a selct few have tried to tell!

BTW: I know I suck at writing, mostly on emotions and reactions. Just...picture what I'm trying to say in your mind's eye, even if I haven't fully met your expectations in putting it into the right words.

So there we were, me and Cappie waiting in line at the Burger King down the street from our school. I honestly have no idea how this happened. It was either God's sick joke or karma. And judging on how awkward this is for me, and maybe even him, it was a combination of the two. Even though I hated this, I loved it. Just being in his presence seems to make me happy.

"So, do you know what you want yet? My treat," he said, still staring at the menu rather than reading it.

"Cappie, you gotta stop buying me meals. Let me pay for this one." it almost sounded triumphant but I wanted it to sound...friendly? I didn't want to give too much away if he didn't notice.

"Evan, just tell me what you want, find us a seat, and let me pay. I gotta treat my partner to a cheeseburger." Oh crap! I was so worried about confrontation that I forgot about taking Cappie home with me. I'm just glad that neither of my parents are there. My dad is on a business trip in New York and my mom is hosting some charity event two towns over.

"God, you get cranky when you don't eat, huh?" Oh god, that sounded way too serious, I hope he takes it lightly. But instead of getting an evil glare like I thought I would get, he flashed another one of his grins worth more than the world. No, wait. It's not a grin anymore. It's a full-on smile.

"Sorry, my period has gone on one more day than it should have," He's cute AND he makes jokes! Not just regular jokes, but the kind an older woman overheard and scoffed at and I could have sworn that she called us 'pricks' under her breath. That made me and Cappie laugh even more than we already were. It wasn't until we stopped that everybody in the restaurant was staring right at us, saying to shut up only with just there eyes.

"Alright, I'm getting you a Whopper meal, and no arguments. That okay with you, honey?" he said with a chuckle. Those words completely froze any other thoughts I was having and focused on what he just said. All I could do was give a half-hearted smile and turn around to try to find a table. I found a table in the corner and just thought about what just happened. How if he were my boyfriend, he could call me things like that all the time. I've never had a boyfriend before but I can tell that it would be great to have one, but not just anyone. Cappie. My romance brainstorm ceased abruptly when Cappie put our trays down on the table.

"Eat up, sweetheart." God, he really needs to stop doing that. I felt my face flush. "God, Evan. I was joking. You know, ha ha ha? I don't think that just because I'm buying you a couple of meals, we're dating." God, how I wish that were true.

"Right, I knew that." Yeah, Evan. Nice save...very convincing...IF HE WERE BLIND _AND_ DEAF! I really got to work on my reactions if I'm going to hang with Cappie like this again. He can't keep catching me so off guard anymore."

"Coke or Dr. Pepper?" Blushing? AGAIN?! Jesus, this shit is gonna go on all night long, isn't it? Cappie can't even talk to me without me melting into his words. "Hello? Earth to Evan!"

"Huh? Oh...ummm...Coke...?"

"Perfect, my favorite soda is Dr. Pepper, so I was hoping you'd choose the one far less superior," he said in what I think was a Japanese accent. I chuckled and tried to comment but I burst into laughter when I saw his lips were still moving even though he was done talking.

I pulled myself together and commented by saying, "That may be true, but the student always surpasses the master," doing the same he just did. Oh shit, I really shouldn't make him laugh very often because his grin is his natural weapon against me. My bones just melt from it, bone by bone, cell by cell.

"Alright, all done...you gonna finish that?" he said, half-joking, half serious.

"Nah, you go ahead. I hate Burger King." All he could give me was a look of confusion, his jaw practically dropping down onto the table.

"Dude! How the hell can you not like Burger King?"

"It's just not really my taste, Wendy's is much more my kind of food."

"Dude, Wendy's is nothing compared to this place," he said with a mouth full of a Whopper.

"Oh come on! How can you even say that? Come on, let's leave before you give me a heart attack."

"But, I'm not even done," he said while stuffing french fries in his mouth.

"...You just had one-and-a-half Whoppers and two servings of fries, you are so done," I said with a smile on my face, I was hoping the smile looked more friendly than bossy.

"Whatever, let me just piss and we'll leave." He walked toward the bathroom and something fell out of his jacket pocket. I was kind enough to pick it up for him. It was a photo, I turned it over. It was a picture of him and a girl with dark hair and way too much makeup on, hugging. I felt my heart drop instantly. God, why'd I have to be so damn curious about it.

"Ugh, the hand dryer wasn't working so I actually had to use a paper towel, can you believe that?" He scared the shit out of me. I put the photo in my pocket without even thinking.

"Oh, really?" I said half-heartedly, sounding rather distracted and disinterested. It wasn't intentional, of course.

"Hey, buddy. You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." I'm not sure if his concern was genuine or if he just wanted to know out of curiousity.

"Uhh...I'm fine. You ready to go?"

"Yup, all better. Let's go." Cappie got his car keys and walked outside, heading toward his car. Yeah, his CAR. Being 16 does have it's perks, can't wait to share them with him. God, I can't think like that anymore. He has a girlfriend, it's not right. I can't be a home-wrecker, even it is only a hypothetical one.

Hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry that it's so short, I promise that the next one will be longer. Remember to review, I could use the support.


	3. Sugar Cap

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Greek characters mentioned in the story. But if I did, this is how I would have it play out.

BTW! R&R! I only continued because I got some reviews, so please keep it going. If you like it, tell me. If you don't tell me anyways. I could use your opinion, it's what makes fanfiction so great, right?

Review Shoutouts!

13chocox

vampirelust69

"Here we are...Casa de Cappie," Cappie said, throwing his keys on the coffee table. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to take a quick shower, P.E. teacher ran me ragged today. Too much running gets me way too sweaty," he said while taking his shirt off and heading toward his bedroom.

I could think of a few more things...DOH! Don't think like that, Evan! He's taken, remember? Which reminds me, I have to sneak into his bedroom later on and stick that photo in his jacket. I wouldn't live with myself if I kept a picture of him and his girlfriend. He'd probably miss it, anyways.

"Oh! Evan?" he called from his bedroom.

"Yeah, what's up?" I said, my voice still kinda shaky from the image of him shirtless still burned into my memory.

"There are some sodas in the garage if you ever get thirsty, and don't be shy to help yourself to whatever is in the fridge."

"Cappie, we just ate. Why would I be thinking about food?"

"I gotta fatten you up, you're all skin and bones. Now stop chit chatting with me, I gotta take a shower so we can finish the homework. I wanna head to the mall, I gotta get some stuff for school. Maybe we can head to the arcade after." God, he likes video games, too? It just keeps getting harder for me to control myself around him.

"God, you're expensive! No money, remember?" I said, trying to sound annoyed but it ended up sounding more playful.

"My treat, dude," he said like it was no big deal. Where the fuck does he get all this money from?

"What, are you? My sugar daddy, now?" It just slipped out! I gotta put some staples in my lips, they tend to say shit I don't want to be said.

"Just call me Sugar Cap." Okay, it was lame but I thought it was insanely cute. I couldn't help but smile at it.

"Alright, whatever. Go shower, already!"

_10 minutes later..._

I could hear the water still running from the bathroom. Now was my chance to go put the picture back in his jacket. But before I got up to sneak into his room, his parents came through the front door, arguing about how their neice's wedding cost so much or somthing like that. They stopped to greet me.

"Oh, hi. I'm Jackelyn, this is Walter. Are you a friend of our son's?" she asked while I shaked Walter's hand.

"Umm, yeah. We have an assignment together for one of our classes." They seemed nice and everything but I REALLY had to return that picture.

"Oh, well I'm glad he made a friend on his first day...uhh..." his father stated.

"Oh, forgive me. I'm Evan." I said, hoping they would rush things.

"Ah. Well, where is our son, anyways? We wanted to say goodbye to him before we left for a family wedding for the week."

"Oh, he's showering. Too much exercising in P.E. I think." Small talk was always so awkward to me. It seemed more like fillers than what you really wanted to say. My head was screaming '_FUCK! Hurry up! I have to return this picture of Cappie and this whore to his jacket where I was nosy enough to keep without telling him!'_

"Oh, well I guess we'll just see him in a week then. We're already late for our flight as it is. We'll grab our bags from upstairs and we'll be out of your hair," Jackelyn said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

_5 minutes later..._

The front door shut, which meant it was finally time to put the picture back where it came from. I openned the door to make sure it was safe. All clear. I made my way to his closet, hoping to find the jacket there. Of course not. So I decided to look under his bed. There it was, next to a stack of porn and a half empty bottle of whiskey. Damn it, I see boobs. Straight porn... Now that I'm totally sure he isn't gay, all I have to do is grab it and put the picture--

The door opens and Cappie is standing there in his birthday suit...happy birthday to me! I blush so hard, I'm sure I looked like a fucking cherry Jolly Rancher.

"OH SHI--EVAN! What the fuck are you doing in here?! I thought you left when I heard the front door shut!"

At this point, Cappie hadn't covered himself up yet, so I just stood there...speechless...

When he noticed why I looked so uncomfortable, him realizing he was still nude, he dashed back to his bathroom for a towel and came back out and repeated the question a little less horrified

"Umm...I...umm...no...that was your...err...mom and dad getting their balls. BAGS! BAGS! That was your mom and dad getting their bags...for some wedding...I think..." Wow, today was definately the best first day of school I've ever had.

"Oh, well that only answers one of my questions. What are you doing in my room?" he said, still in shock over what just happened. My feelings were definately mutual at this point...well...maybe slightly different...I felt my pants get tighter as the little movie played in my head over and over again.

"Umm...your backpack! I was...gonna get some notes from today's class when I spaced out in the middle of his lecture...thing," I said, using his backpack to cover my errm...problem...

"What? Couldn't wait to start homework without me?" Cappie said with a grin.

"No! I don't think you're dumb or anything, I just couldn't find anything to watch on t.v. so I thought I'd get a head start." God, I hope he bought it.

"Alright, well let me get dressed and we'll get started then." he said while looking in his closet for a some clothes.

I walked out of his room, backpack still stealthily over my crotch to hide the souvenir from that little scene. Then, I realized that the photo was still in my pocket. '_FUCK!'_

_20 mintues later..._

"Alright, well since that equals 128, then the other angles must equal 26 degrees each, right?" Cappie asked, even though he already probably knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think so," I still couldn't think straight. Sure, my boner was finally gone (THANK GOD) but It was still distracting and kind of awkward for me, although he seemed to feel comfortable.

"Perfect. Now, we can head to the mall," he said with a grin, his arm brushing against mine to close his book. My arm combusted into a wave of pleasure just from slight skin contact, imagine what would happen during...UGH! What?! I can't even have dirty thoughts without that picture popping into my thoughts?! I think I'd have to return that picture, I think I'd feel a lot better if it wasn't still stuffed into my pocket.

"Alright, get all your crap in your backpack. I'm gonna drop you off at home when we're done so I don't waste gas." It felt dissappointing, almost like he wanted to kick me out as fast as he could. Maybe he took my staring as a sign of my stupid crush on him. God, I hope it didn't seem that obvious. Maybe he noticed I used his backpack to cover up my crotch and he freaked out.

"A-a-alright. I think I dropped something in your room though, let me just head in and get it." Maybe I can finally put that fucking picture back.

"I need to get my jacket anyways, what'd you drop? I'll get it." FUCK! Why'd he have to be so nice and offer to get it? Why couldn't he just be a dick and tease me about everything that happened today?

"Umm...nevermind! I found it. It was in my backpack all along." I said. Way too much acting for one day, don't you think?

"Okay, well just wait a sec. Go warm up the car," he said, tossing me his car keys. Yup, definately in a rush. Hope it's not for the reasons I think they are.

_15 mintues later..._

_HONK HONK_

How long does it take to get a fucking jacket?! Whatever it may be, it shouldn't have to be 15 minutes!! Finally, he came casually to the car, he looked freaked out about something.

"Sorry, it took so long...you haven't seen me drop anything roday, have you?" My face flsuhed instaneously.

"Umm...no...why?" God, I hope he didn't notice the nervousness in my voice.

"I just can't seem to find something I left in my pocket." I knew he was talking about the picture, why didn't he just say it? Either way, I already planted it on the edge of his car seat.

"Uhh...you mean that?" I said, pointing to the picture.

"Oh...thanks! It must have slipped out when we were driving for some reason. Funny, huh?" he remarked with a wide grin while quickly putting his picture back into his jacket pocket, as if to win some sort of race.

"Yeah," I chuckled nervously, "funny..."

"Well, time for your Sugar Cap to spoil you again." God, that grin always gives me goosebumps. There's something about it that's so...sexy...and cute...and humerous. It was just so...perfect.

Well, boys and girls, I hope you liked this chapter of "Stay Forever" Give me reviews on what you like or what you think I need to improve on, maybe even a fun combination of the two. Just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!

+Ritchie-


	4. Caribbean Passion

Hey guys, I know that it's been EXTREMELY long since I've last updated but I've been very busy and a tad bit lazy...but here is Chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it and that it filled the void of me procrastinating this story...

PLEASE review!!!

* * *

"So this is the mall? A lot fancier than the one where I used to live." Cappie said with slight amusement and astonishment in his voice. I was a little astonished, too. The mall was enormous! 3 stories of all the coolest and trendiest stores as far as the eye can see. There must have been over 100 different stores in the building.

"So, where'd we need to go, Sugar Cap?" I said with a slight chuckle. Then he grinned and made everything else dull and dim compared to how bright his smile had been.

"Well, I guess Mr. D wants us to get a scientific calculator and some lab goggles." He said, reading off a list he pulled from his back pocket. I saw out the corner of my eye that there was a little frowny face next to the phrase "School Supplies." I found it to be amazingly cute.

"So...where would we go for that?" I asked, a little bit confused of where to find them. We walked around a little bit, but we were close enough to where I could smell him. Cappie smelled like honey and musk. It must have been the shampoo he used or maybe a body wash, but whatever it was, it suited him perfectly. Manly, yet unconditionally sweet.

"Hell if I know. I'm trying to find the arcade." I grinned. It felt more voluntary than mandatory to take me here. I thought that maybe he just brought me to remind him of anything he might of forgotten on his list of school supplies.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of searching, we found the arcade on the second floor in between a Hot Topic and a Jamba Juice. The arcade wasn't as big as I thought it would be. I imagined this huge arcade with every game you could think of. The huge mall gave off the impression that it would be bigger. Instead, it was about 10 games and a couple of slightly worn leather couches. A couple of soda machines were hidden in the corner, both had a paper with the words "Out of Order" written on them. Pictures of Pacman and Super Mario were held proudly up on the wall, maybe 3 feet tall, but it seemed to be the only highlight of the room. Me and Cappie both frowned in disappointment. I'm sure he pictured something like I kids that couldn't be older than 7 or 8 ran past us, almost knocking us down.

"Well...this isn't exactly what I expected, but I'm definitely gonna make the best of it, making you look embarrassed as hell." He said with a grin in his voice.

"The fuck you will! I'm walking out on your ass if you try knocking over the claw machine when you lose ten dollars to it." I said, eyeing the machine. It looked older than either one of us and prizes were outdated. I wouldn't want to pay one dollar for a Power Ranger Happy Meal toy from way back when.

He found it funny and slapped the back of my head and then, made a dash for the motorcycle game near the corner of the room. He jumped on one and I hopped onto the one right next to it, but I missed and kicked the crap out of the motorcycle instead. Nobody was around anyways, so it was only Cappie that laughed at me, which to me, made it a whole lot worse than it should have been. We played and while we did, I was curious enough to ask him a couple of questions.

"So how come you didn't go with your parents to your cousin's wedding?"

"She's not my cousin, it's just what they call her because we kind of grew up together, so she was practically family to us. I told them it was because it would have been bad to miss the first day of school, and oddly enough, they believed me. But the truth is, we had kind of a fallout. She was my best friend back home."

"Wow, she's getting married kind of early, isn't she?" I asked out of curiosity. It confused me on why she was 16 and her parents let her get married so early, so young.

"Not really, she's 20, but she's always been kind of immature for her age. So we came up with her maturity level as my age. Anyways, she was so sad of me going that she offered me to stay with her and her fiancee, Will. I refused because I knew I'd be too much for her to take care of. I mean, she wanted to start a family and be the best wife that she could be, how was she going to do that with me getting in the way of everything, ya know?" He said with a big frown on his face.

At this point, we stopped playing and took a seat on the worn couch nearest the game. His knee was brushing up against me as it bounced up and down, almost as a stabilizer to keep him from getting too emotional. Not that I would mind, I would love for him to share whatever he was feeling. And that shampoo wasn't giving up, either. It made him that much more irresistible. It took all my willpower to not push my lips against his after he told me about the fight. I wanted to comfort him, but I knew that if he knew what I had in mind, he'd run out of the arcade in an instant.

* * *

After we played a couple more games, we headed back out to the unimaginably huge mall. We stopped at Jamba Juice for a smoothie to tie us over for the night. I ordered a Strawberry Sublime and he ordered a Caribbean Passion. And once again, he payed for it. I was at a loss for words at what I was feeling when he did that. I felt cared for but at the same time, I hated that he felt obligated to pay for everything. Like my money wasn't good enough. But mostly the first part, and that made me happy.

When we got out orders, we walked outside, jabbed our straws into the lids and drank.

"Wow, this is insanely delicious. Wanna taste?" He said, with a huge smile on his face. It reminded me of a kid when he got an ice cold popsicle after a long, hot day of waiting for the ice cream man to drive by.

"Only if you try mine." I said with a devilish grin, but hopefully not _too _devilish, I didn't want my big secret to be known over a smoothie, if it wasn't known already, of course.

I tasted his, and the aftertaste of my smoothie with the current taste of his was insanely pleasurable. Not because they both tasted good, but because he wanted to share a smoothie with me.

"Wow, you were right? That is good."

"Have I ever lied to you, Evan?" He said, with a fake shocked look on his face.

"No, not in the last nine hours that I've known you. Well...not yet anyways." I said sheepishly, he jabbed me in the shoulder, playfully. But then, it hit me. He was just acting like a good friend. I can't imply that I wanted anything more than that. Our relationship was due to be a "bromance," forever.

So, after another hour browsing the stores at the mall, we decided to drop me off at home, no matter how much I didn't want the night to end. I told him the directions to get there, and once I saw the off-white picket fence outlining my front yard, I knew it was time to say good night. So I dug into my backpack for the house key. I couldn't find it. In my mind, I was grinning like crazy because every second I spent looking for it, the more time I got to be in his presence.

"I can't find my house key. One sec, let me just call my mom on her cell to come home whenever she can." He nodded in agreement while he turned his engine off. It rang 4 times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said, a little exasperated, it seemed.

"Hey, Mom. I can't find my key, I think I left it inside." I said, wincing at the thought of her embarrassingly throwing a fit over the phone.

"Inside where?" she said, slightly distracted from something going on in the background.

"The house, ma! I left my key inside the house! You're going to need to come home."

"Well, that just won't do. I have to stay here for another week or so. Find a friend to stay with or something. But honey, I got to go. Something...came up..." She said, chuckling at what she had said. CLICK.

"Mom? MA?! UGH!" I hung up the phone, angry and irritated. "She can't come home, she has to stay where she is."

"No problem, just stay over at my house. I got some extra pillows and sheets and stuff." Cappie said with a look of worry and gratefulness...it was a very weird combination to witness.

"I don't know, Cap. She's gonna be gone for the entire week, and my dad won't be home for another two."

"Even better! Imagine how easy our homework will be to do together! It'll be great having a roomie for a week." He said with an ecstatic look on his face. I didn't know about this. It seemed risky. But at the same time, I couldn't help but blush at his hospitality.

"I don't know, dude. Isn't it kind of weird to have somebody stay in your house that you've known for all but ten and a half hours?"

"Not when you're me. I welcome all into my home! And you have no choice, anyways because I'm not having you sleep on your doormat, " He said turning on the engine, determined to get back.

"Ugh, fine. Your friendliness sickens me, by the way," I said with a smile on my face.

"That's alright, I was gonna give you the lumpy pillow anyways." He said, laughing at himself. I laughed along with him, because somehow, I knew he was sweet enough to be joking about that. Sweet enough to let me stay at his house. Sweet enough for me getting the urge of wanting a big bear hug from him. But that's who he is. Considerate.

"Here, your hands are full. Let me get the door for you." Cappie said while unbuckling his seatbelt and practically sprinting out the door to get to the other side of his white SUV. But the color of his car was anywhere near how bright his smile was to me as he opened my door, leaning over to unbuckle my seatbelt. I could smell it again. His now signature scent. It was hard to remember that I couldn't act on my feelings, but I managed to remember.

"Thanks, Cap. Make me feel like more of a girl." I said, playfully, hoping to get another smile out of him.

"What was that, Evaline?" He asked, even more playful than I was. But there was my goal, his pearly white smile. Right then and there, I realized that his smile was my drug. I would do anything to relive it over and over again, like a home movie, but a whole lot sexier than your mother yelling at your dad to turn off the camera while he barbecued. I wanted to punch him in the arm but my hands were too full carrying bags of clothes we went last minute at the mall for, paying with my mom's credit card of course. It was for our little week-long slumber party he was so graciously hosting. He opened the front door and I set down my things on the couch.

"If you want, you can take a shower in my bathroom," he called out from down the hall where I assumed was a linen closet because he came out with a couple pillows and blankets. I blushed at the thought of getting naked in his house. He must have seen me getting red, because he was slick enough to say, "Don't worry, I won't peek." Even though I blushes ten times more, I decided to seize the moment.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" It was meant to sound playful, but it came out sounding lusty.

He grinned and went to his bedroom to get a pair of pajamas from his one of his dresser drawers. "Here, change into these when you get done. And don't use all my good bodywash, it costs a pretty penny."

"Yeah, well it would seem less if you didn't pay for two people today. You might even be able to afford to replace it."

"Yeah, yeah. Go take your damn shower." He said, chucking the pajama bottoms at my face.

I headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I turned on the water to get warm while I got undressed. When I got in the shower, I saw the bodywash he was talking about. I opened it to smell it. It smelled like musk. I squirted some into my hand and started washing myself. I decided not to use the shampoo, or what was left of it, anyways. It seemed like just enough for one person, so I left it for next time Cappie took a shower. After a bit, I let the warm water envelope me, thinking deeply about everything the first day of school had to offer. Meeting Cappie, blushing furiously every five seconds at Burger King, seeing Cappie naked after his shower. I could feel the blood rushing down, willing my lustful thoughts to overwhelm me. But then, it popped into my head. The picture. The picture that caused pain and regret. I couldn't take thinking about it, so I turned off the water and dried myself off with nothing but the image imprinted into my head like a fucking stamp. I got dressed and headed back into Cappie's room to ask him where I should put my wet towel. When I got in, Cappie had set up an inflatable mattress on the right side of his bed, covered by seafoam green sheets, white pillows, and a white comforter. He didn't really make the bed as much as he did throw the stuff onto the bed. This made me chuckle out loud. I know it seemed a bit early to say, but I knew that it was so Cappie of him to do that sort of thing.

He walked in wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms, it didn't even seem like he had on boxers. His bottoms slipped past his hips with his "happy trail" peeking out from the top. I couldn't help but stare while he turned away to look for something in his dresser. He smiled gleefully and closed the drawer.

"So, umm...whatever happened to the couch?" I asked, nervously. I didn't know if my willpower could hold out an entire night of sleeping in the same room with him, looking like THAT.

"Oh, it gets too cold out there. Wouldn't want you freezing your balls off when your my houseguest, now would I?" he said while turning on his television and got settled into bed.

"No, I guess not, but still, I could have just slept on the floor. You didn't have to blow up a mattress for me." I suggested, settling into the comfort of it

He chuckled and said, "Well, it seems like you're getting pretty comfortable, so it was all worth it to me." I couldn't see him now, but I could hear it. His grin. It made me warmer than any comforter could.

Cappie flipped through the channels while I tried to keep myself awake. Nothing good was on T.V. I guess, because Cappie turned it. off. He probably thought I already drifted off to sleep with how silent I was. But the truth was, I was only silent because I felt so warm and comfortable in his room. Although, it might not have been just his room. Maybe, his room would have seemed cold and uncomfortable if his presence wasn't so close. I drifted off to sleep in no time.

I woke up and looked at the time on my cell phone, 2:37 A.M. I realized it was WAY too early to wake up, so I tried going back to sleep. But as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard heavy panting which woke me up completely. It must have been the panting that woke me up in the first place. I could hear Cappie moaning and groaning. I got hard as soon as my brain functioned well enough to identify what was going on. His breathing got heavier and heavier, his moans louder and louder. But this was sick. I couldn't keep lusting after him like this. It had to stop...but maybe a little loss of willpower could have a lot to gain. I decided to take my cock out of my pajama bottoms.

I stroked in rhythm of his panting, making it all seem too real because I closed my eyes and swore that we were doing it to each other rather than seperately. But then, a tickle formated in the back of my throat. FUCK! It was a cough. I couldn't just cough when he was jacking off. Maybe he forgot I was here and decided to enjoy himself a little. But as much as I didn't want to ruin it, the tickle became overwhelming, holding it in until I was practically drowning with the lack of oxygen to my lungs. I had to do it, it had to be released. I covered my mouth with my comforter and pillow, hoping it would muffle it.

No such luck. As soon as I did, Cappie fumbled around in bed and I heard a whispered, "Shit!" escape from his mouth. He obviously forgot I was staying with him.

"Cappie?" I called out, stupidly. Why the fuck did I have to call out his name? Couldn't I just pretend like it never happened, at least for his sake?!

"Uh...yeah, Ev?" he said rather nervously. I felt it building inside of me, the question that I didn't need to ask, the question that was inevitably going to ruin our friendship, our bromance. I felt it slip through my lips as I said it.

"Were, uhh...were you just jacking off?" I winced in fear of crossing the line.

"Umm...sorry. It just sort of...happened...sorry..." He said with a tone I haven't heard him use before...regret? Oh no, it was coming up again and I couldn't control it. This for sure would ruin me and him, he'd probably even ask the chem teacher to switch lab partners, but I could feel it rise up with no freewill to stop it from happening.

"No, I'm sorry. I, err...I was enjoying it, myself." I felt myself blush furiously. I knew it was going to happen so I picked up my backpack and started for the door. "Sorry, I'll just leave. I know it was really weird for me to-"

I was cut off by Cappie's lips pressed against mine, his hands on the side of my face to hold me in one place. He somehow managed to make it across the pitch black bedroom to me, soundlessly. I dropped my backpack in shock but put my hands on the back of his head and pushed his lips closer to mine, crushing mine in the process, but it just made him moan, even louder than when he was jacking off.

He pushed me onto his bed and started taking off my shirt. I could feel his dick grinding against mine, which made me moan in return, making me harder than I ever was. Our chests were pressed against each other. His was warm, but mine was cold from sweat, nervous that any minute he would ask me to stop and go sleep on his couch, or maybe just leave his house altogether.

His toungue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I let my lips open more and had our tongues battle for dominance. He was winning due to a distraction I had to do, making my eyes adjust into being able to see in this amount of darkness. I pulled off his pajamas, revealing his 8-inch, throbbing to be touched. I couldn't help but gasp in awe and pleasure. I grasped his cock, only making him cry out loudly. I started stroking while he started biting my lip, almost hard enough to break the skin. This only made me harder. I stroked faster and faster while bucking my hips to grind against his stomach. He came all over my hand, with traces of it on my pajamas and stomach. I released myself into my pajama bottoms. We both moaned in unison as we laid back down on his bed, exhausted. Cappie took off my bottoms and threw them on the ground. My 6-inch popped out, still hard. He growled in pleasure and started kissing me again, my lips numb from the intenseness.

He started tracing kisses down my neck, then back up to my chin, and finally ending on my lips. The seal that said, "Stay forever."

We slept on his bed, his arms wrapped around my body. There wasn't any need for a blanket because his body heat was all I needed to keep me warm. It felt good to be cared for.

His alarm clock went off at 6:30, making me wince at the sunlight pouring through his window. Even though alarm clocks weren't ever peaceful to wake up to, somehow, this morning was. It was waking up in Cappie's arms that made it the best day I've ever had. But then the door swung open.

"Well, your finally awake, I've been waiting for almost an hour and a---oh my god, Cappie, I'm so sorry." I turned in shock to see the dark haired girl from the picture in Cappie's bedroom doorway, ducking out quickly. Yeah...what a way to wake up.

So, did you guys like it? I spent about two and a half hours writing it. PLEASE review! It would make my day all that much better :-)


	5. Being the Pessimist That I Am

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile but you guys should expect this from me by now lol. I usually write if I feel inspired or if it's 1 A.M and you have nothing else better to do than to keep your fans posted on the Cappie/Evan world. In this case, it's the 2nd one. And thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, they've really helped me edit how I write. I think that chapter 4 is a definite improvement from chapter 1, don't ya think? The style is different, and it's all thanks to you guys. =) Alright, back to the story!

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

_His alarm clock went off at 6:30, making me wince at the sunlight pouring through his window. Even though alarm clocks weren't ever peaceful to wake up to, somehow, this morning was. It was waking up in Cappie's arms tat made it the best day I've ever had. But then the door swung open._

"_Well, you're finally awake, I've been waiting for almost an hour and a---oh my god, Cappie, I'm so sorry." I turned in shock to see the dark haired girl from the picture in Cappie's bedroom doorway, ducking out quickly. Yeah, what a way to wake up._

I stood there in shock of what had happened. Here I thought that last night meant something when I was probably just some sort of experiment. It tore me up inside, and all it took was less than 30 seconds to realize that.

Cappie put on a pair of sweats and ran after her without any explanations directed toward me He ran after her with a grin on his face...MY grin. That's when I decided to get dressed and gather my things because if that's the girl from the photo, I'm as good as gone. I wasn't going to put up with whatever shitty thing he would say about everything. I grabbed everything that I could and quietly left. Sure, it would be a 5-mile walk to school, but it was better than staying in whatever alternate reality where I thought a straight guy liked me back. I was obviously so wrong about it, about everything.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I got to school just in time, looking like I was hungover for 6 days straight. Hair sticking out from all directions, rumpled clothes that I wore yesterday, and even my shoes were on the wrong feet. I'm sure all the kids thought that I had a one-night stand because that's exactly what it looked like. But was I just a one-night stand to Cappie. Here I am, hoping for something more when he probably just wanted to cum with somebody breathing next to him. He was probably picturing that slut the entire time. At this point, I looked pissed out of my mind. It was definitely a sight to see. I decided to go straight to class and try to take my mind off the mountain of questions forming in my mind. Oh yeah, and where the FUCK I'm gonna be sleeping for the next week. My first class was Health, so maybe I could just focus on whatever is going on there, whether it's life-long goals or sex ed. It didn't matter to me because it would all mesh together anyways.

I sat in my seat just before the bell rang and a young Italian woman was introducing herself as Ms. Vardenega, our health teacher. She took roll call, I was aware enoguh of my environment to call out when she said my name, but I was also aware that there was an empty seat on the far side of the room. I heard a couple kids whisper something about it being the new kid's seat.

"Isn't his name Caddy or some shit like that?" I heard a guy say to the person next to him.

"Haha, I don't know dude. Didn't he say his parents were hippies? Man, what a fuckin' freak, dude. He doesn't even show up the 2nd day of school. He's probably off searching his soul or some other bullshit."

Wait, Cappie wasn't here? Figures. He's probably fucking his brains out with the skank. Knowing that it was even a possibility made my heart smash into a fine powder.

While the teacher went on about what we should expect in the class, all I did was stare at his seat and wonder. Wondering the many possibilities why he didn't show up. But I couldn't take it anymore. The anger was so built up and I was about ready to explode. I told the teacher that I didn't feel good and she sent me to go call home in the office. I ended up faking an entire phone conversation, arguing on somebody picking me up. I told the secretary that nobody could pick me up, so she said for me to just walk home.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

I ended up a couple miles away from the school in some park I haven't noticed before. It was empty and silent except the quiet squeaking of a swing I ended up sitting on, motioning back and forth hoping to erase everything that happened since I moved here, about my one-day, one-way heartache. It didn't make sense why I felt so tormented over somebody I've known for a day. It was mind-numbing how fucked up everything was now and how just this morning, waking up seemed like the best moment. I realized I had to call my mom and tell her how much I needed her to come back, but I realized that I didn't have my cell phone on me. I checked my backpack and all it had was bunched up pajamas and school supplies. _SHIT! I must have left it at Cappie's!_.

About half-hour later, I ended up at the front door of Cappie's house, dreading what would happen after I knocked. _SHE_ answered the door, and in nothing but a towel, her shoulder-length brown hair hanging in a soggy ponytail in the back of her head. She had obviously just got out of the shower. "Can I help---oh, it's you. Where'd ya go to?"

"I— uh —school..." I said, hoping she'd just stop talking so I could get my cell phone from Cappie's room. But then, the scent hit me. She smelled like Cappie. The bitch used the last of the body wash and shampoo! I just wanted to yell, _I left that for Cappie, you fucking whore!_ But I felt it would a little too blunt. So I settled for a, "I forgot my cell phone."

"What? Oh, sure. Go ahead and grab it," she said, she said with a smile on her face. Her smile seemed to plague the rest of the my mind in anger, but I was able to get around it and I headed straight for the bedroom. "Are you going to stick around? I can make some dinner for all of us." Dinner? I must have stayed at the park for longer than I thought. And all I responded with was a grunt. I openned the door and searched for my cell phone. I practically hunted for it, knowing that it should be quick and painless if I got it and never came back. Then, Cappie came through the door, wearing the same thing I left him with this morning.

"Evan?! I thought you left!" he said with a look of shock on his face.

"I, uhh, forgot this, " I said, pointing to my cell phone with a blank face. But it didn't seem to hide the anger in my voice.

"Why are you mad? Crappy day at school without your 'Sugar Cap?'" he said with a smirk on his face, practically radiating cockiness.

How could he still be doing this? Like nothing even happened? Like last night was a fluke? I couldn't hold it in anymore. I turned away and let a single tear build up in my eye and rubbed it out, faking like I got something in my eye, which he actually seemed to buy.

"Oh, hey. There's somebody I want you to meet. HEY, JENNIFER!" he called out. I froze, _IT_ had a name, and that made her more of a person, and I couldn't let that happen.

"Look, Cap, I gotta go. I--"

"What? But you just got here? I missed you all day, Evan," he said with a fake pout. I honestly couldn't tell if the remark was genuine or playful, but either way, it had to stop.

"Cappie, stop it. You can't just--"

"Yeah, Cappie? What's up?" Jennifer asked, walking into the bedroom. She finally ended up putting some clothes on, a jersey and a pair of raggedy sweats.

"Oh, this is Evan, the guy you kinda saw me with this morning," he said awkwardly. She was about to introduce herself, but Cappie decided to do it instead. "Evan, this is Jennifer, the cousin I was telling you about." She punched him in the shoulder. "You talked about me? You prick!" she said playfully.

OF COURSE! How could I have been so blinded by passion and jealousy? How did I let myself become the guy who assumes the worst, the pessimist? But, I smiled out of genuine happiness. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Sorry about this morning, I just got back from an almost wedding and I needed to talk to Cappie about as soon as he woke up. I didn't realize that he had...ermm..._company._"

"Oh, no problem. I guess it's normal for you guys to wake each other up. Cappie told me how close you guys were." I said, still with a wide grin on my face.

"God, Cappie. You're such a loud mouth!" she said, nudging him in his side. "Evan, I'm making dinner. I f you want to stay, there's plenty."

"You gotta stay, Ev. Her mac and cheese is fuckin' amazing." Cappie said with a look of pleasure washing over his face.

"Umm, yeah, sure. All I had to do was go to the store, but I could do that later or tomorrow."

"That's great, I'll go get dinner served. Don't have _too_ much fun while I'm gone, boys," she said slyly, which put a suggestive smirk on Cappie's face.

It must have been all the heartbreak today, because when she left the room, I went from ecstatic to breaking down in a split second, burning my eyes with all the pent up tears.

"Hey hey, what's wrong Evee?" Cappie asked sympathetically while pulling me into his arms.

"No, it's stupid. Just forget it." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Come on, Evan. You know you can tell me anything, right?" Cappie said, gazing into my eyes.

"Well, I thought she was an ex-girlfriend or something, so I, being the pessimist that I am, just assumed the worst. Like I thought you stayed home because you two were 'enjoying each other' but obviously I was wrong."

"Aww, Evan. No, all we did was talk about her almost wedding. She left Will because he admitted that he was happy that I was out of her life. Obviously, she cares about me more than I deserve. And now, I guess you're just as caring to me as she is," he said, wiping the tears away from my cheeks. I don't know what sparked it, but in that moment, I leaned in closer to him, only to be met by his perfect lips. At first, it was the softest kiss you could ever imagine, then it turned into a passionate one that would leave anybody completely, and utterly, breathless.

"Okay, guys, dinner is ready," Jennifer said, walking in unexpectedly, once again, "Ok, no eating each other's faces until you eat. Come on, let's go," she insisted, practically pushing us out the door.

"Wait, I need some clothes!" Cappie said right before leaving his room. Jennifer and I both laughed as Cappie rushed back into his room to get changed.

"One sec, Jennifer. I still need to get my cell phone," I said, rushing back into the room after Cappie.

"You guys better be eating dinner in 5 minutes or I'm barging in no matter what position you might be in!" she called out, hoping that both of us would hear her. I blushed, but I knew that my intentions were just as pure as the thoughts that rushed through my head last night. I closed the door behind me and left the lights on. Cappie was obviously feeling just as lustful as I was, so he pulled me into another passionate kiss, this one sending electricity all through my body and blood rushing only broke apart when he pushed me onto his bed, stripped me of my clothing and climbed on top of me and started kissing me again, grinding his crotch against mine. I ended up turning us over so I was on top of him. I kissed his jawline, down his neck, and down his torso. I threw his towel aside, only to reveal his beautiful cock. Leaving the light on was a good idea, I could marvel in his beauty the entire time.

I started stroking his shaft and he moaned in pleasure. I flicked my tongue on the head, teasing him. I put the head in my mouth and started sucking. Cappie moaned louder, which made me keep going. I tried putting his entire member in my mouth, but it was too big for me to handle without gagging. I ended up about three-quarters of the way, but I didn't let that stop me. I started bobbing my head up and down, continuing to suck harder. He weaved his fingers into my hair and followed my head as it went up and down his dick.

"Fuck, Evan! I'm gonna cum!" And sure enough, he did. It shot straight into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and the roof of my mouth, making me cum, too.. I took his cock out of my mouth and he came a little bit more. I licked the leftover cum on the top of his dick and swallowed.

"God, Evan. You're so fucking good at that." he remarked, or groaned, rather. He flipped over and grabbed the towel on the floor and revealed his perfect ass. I'd never seen it before, but it was god-like.

"God, I love your ass." I said while getting up to find another towel, blushing at the words I let slip through my mouth.

"Nah, your tight ass is way better," he said, grabbing it as I bent over for another towel. I gasped in surprise and started kissing him on his bed again, his hands now cupping my bare butt while one of my hands was rubbing up and down his left ass cheek.

We decided that we left Jennifer alone for long enough and got dressed, both of us starved.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Well, I hope you all liked it. Next chapter should be up in a week or 2. If you read and review, I'll be forever greatful. Thanks! =)


	6. Echo

Hey guys, it's been a little over a month since my last update. I would have written it last weekend but I was hoping for more reviews. Come on guys, I need my reviews, it's my fix. I'm sick with a horrible cold and typing for you so you guys should appreciate it lol.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Greek characters because if I did, it would have aired already! (hint hint, producers!)

So I realized what my writing needed. A little more detail. I never really did give a good description for any of the characters, if any. I'm going to try and incorporate that so we can get a really good visual on all the characters and how I picture them. Oh, and I don't do sex scenes anymore. I'm really bad at them and I just make it seem incredibly awkward...so just expect a lot of _hints_ on what they do.

Enjoy!

___________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow, Jennifer, this is amazing," I said, with my mouth slowly savoring the mac and cheese.

"Thanks, Evan. It's even better when you don't have to reheat it after letting it sit out for 40 minutes," she said, winking at me before sipping at her ice tea, her brown locks falling from behind her ears. Her hazel eyes had flickered when her bangs had stung her eyes a little, but she quickly blinked them away. "So Cappie, it took you...what? A day to find this one? You should have seen the pricks he brought home before. I was 'fortunate' enough to meet some of them." She was quickly hushed by Cappie's foot kicking her knee in irritation, making the table shudder.

"So, who _did_ you bring home before? Like, what type of guys did you like?" I said, hoping that asking him wouldn't be something I'd regret.

"Well, I was sort of attracted to really...sensitive guys," he said.

"In other words, he brought total queens home. Oh, and even a couple of girls," Jennifer said, followed by another shudder from the table. I nearly choked on the water I was drinking. Cappie liked really girly guys...AND girls? So, why me? I mean, I didn't find myself to be particularly effeminate.

"Alright, new subject," Cappie quickly said, hoping to erase whatever just happened.

"No, come on. You gotta give me more than that, Cap," I muttered, almost whispered, to him. My eyes were completely stuck on his. His green eyes on my blue ones.

"Ev, we'll talk about this later, without my big-mouthed cousin sitting right across from us," he said a little sternly.

"Ugh, spoil sport. Well, I'm finished here, you guys seem pretty much done, too. Let me get those for you," she insisted while grabbing the plates on the table.

"No, let me. You already cooked for me and Cappie, let me at least help with the dishes," I more than insisted while starting to stand up, hoping to sound like my tone hasn't completely changed since the beginning of the dinner.

"Oh, please. You're the guest, just go and make yourself comfortable. I'll pop in a movie when I'm done," she said, practically shoving me toward the couch. "You, too. Go relax and I'll do the dishes," she added to Cappie before motioning toward the couch.

As I sat on the couch, Cappie had wrapped his arm around me, flipping his chestnut hair out of his eyes. All you could hear was the sound of running water coming from the kitchen, along with plates clattering. I could feel his heartbeat beating faster underneath me. It seemed to practically burst out of his chest, pounding away like a jackhammer.

"So...what do you wanna do? It's only 8:15," Cappie asked in a vulnerable tone I've never heard him use before.

"Cappie, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, okay?" I reassured him, his eyes seeming to calm as I did.

"I mean, we should talk about it, Ev. I just don't think it's the place or time to talk about it, yet? I mean we JUST met," he said, piercing a hole in my heart. I mean, I knew that we did just meet, but I just thought we were falling so quickly that we'd be at that level by now.

"Well, yeah. You're right. Let's just forget about it. Let's pop in a movie or something. Ask Jennifer what she wants to watch," I said, a little irritable.

___________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up watching Austin Powers. I would usually be laughing hysterically, but I just wasn't in the mood. I kept thinking about Cappie's past. What, or who, did he not want to talk about? My mind was racing a mile a minute with all the different possibilities: an abusive relationship, somebody could have cheated on him, he could have cheated on...Alright, maybe we shouldn't go down this road. Thinking about all the _potential_ flaws that he might have isn't helping anybody.

I could smell him again. It intoxicated me, making me focus on nothing but it's abundance of what could only be described as "Cappiesque." I'm going to make sure it ends up in all the modern dictionaries and encyclopedias with a little scratch and sniff right by the word. I can't keep going back and forth though. My thoughts can't go from thinking horrible possibilities about Cappie to wanting to put his smell into books everywhere. It feels like I'm in some sort of mental tug-of-war, one side pulling for perfection, the other pulling for flaws.

"Hey, Cap I'm getting kind of tired. I'm going to head to bed," I said, pretending to sound drowsy when really I was wide awake. Jennifer had already dozed off near the beginning. All that traveling must have done a number on her.

"Sure, Ev. Let's go," he said, almost sympathetic.

"No, that's alright Cappie. Finish the movie first, I'll be fine."

"You sure? You don't need your 'Sugar Daddy' to keep you warm?" he asked, a little teasingly.

"Nah, you'll be there later. I can handle getting to bed by myself, thank you," I said playfully. "Just make sure to wake up Jen so she could sleep better than having her neck craned in that angle for the rest of the night." Cappie glanced over to Jennifer and chuckled at her. Her neck was practically forming a right angle.

"Alright, Ev. Night," he said kissing me lightly on the lips before I walked to his room and closed the door behind me.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I took my shirt off and lay on his bed, resting my head so it wouldn't get a headache from all the thoughts rushing through my brain. So was Cappie gay and just date girls before he realized or was he bisexual. I know it shouldn't matter to me, but it does make somewhat of a difference. If he were bisexual, that would mean he could replace me with a guy _or_ a girl. If he was bi, is he more attracted to males or females? Am I just a replacement to whatever he left behind from where he came from? Just some lifesize memory he could blow up and remember rather than just let it shrivel. Am I just an echo in his lovelife?

Murmurs from outside the bedroom had gotten me out of my dark trance. It was muffled but I could hear some words clearly. Cappie was having a conversation but he was the only one I heard. The phone must have rang, although I didn't hear it ring.

A clear 'bye' could be heard and tiny beep shortly following it. I got up from the bed and opened the bedroom door just enough so that I could hear what was going on.

"Hey, Jen. Wake up," Cappie demanded. I could hear Jennifer groan in frustration. "My ma and dad are coming home tomorrow night since there's no wedding to stay for...Hey! _Jen..._get your ass up. You don't deserve to sleep peacefully at the moment. I have to talk to you about what you did today."

"...MMUUH!...later...sfeepin..." Her speech sounded muffled, so her head must have been buried into the pillow in the armchair.

"No. Now, Jen! You can't just drop a bomb on Evan like that and not expect me to disturb your quiet slumber!" Cappie said, aggitated with Jen's mood.

"What bomb? Everybody has a past. Being bisexual is no big deal, Cappie. I mean.....it might be to Will. That's actually the real reason why I'm not getting married...he broke it off because I told him the truth about myself," she choked out, her tears streaming down her cheeks and onto the pillow.

"What? How the fuck could he do that? He's supposed to love you, the selfish prick!" Cappie said, his face turning pink with anger, but his face still holding a calm expression.

"Nope, I'm not wasting your energy or mine even plotting horrible sadistic things over him, no matter how incredibly fun that sounds at the moment..." she said, trailing off.

"Alright, but I don't want you thinking about him, Jen. You deserve better than him, J," Cappie said, comforting Jennifer with a tight hug.

"Thanks Cap-Cap. And you deserve better than that bitch Casey. She had no right to play with your emotions like that. I mean, she was your first love. The least she could have done was NOT cheat on you." Jennifer added, sniffling. My body stiffening with shock. I knew Cappie had a past but he was only so young. He seemed too young to be going through so much already.

I couldn't listen anymore. I lay back on the bed, paralyzed with all the information that had been said. Cappie's parents coming home early...Jen _and_ Cappie being bi...Cappie falling in love with a girl and then to be savagely cheated on...it was all so overbearing that I passed out with the last words repeating over and over in my mind. 'I'll get back at that bitch if it's the last thing I do.'

___________________________________________________________________________________

So what'd you guys think? I know it's short and probably not worth the wait but it's what I could think of lol. **BTW** I am looking for some beta readers for this story. Although I'm not sure how it works, I would love some help with my story because I always seem to be in a slump. I promise this is leading somewhere...I just think it might take a bit to get there. And after I get the oh-so juicy conclusion to this story, I do plan on making a sequel on their college lives. I won't reveal much except that Casey will OBVIOUSLY be there and I do plan on incorporating Jennifer into the sequel, too. Maybe in small parts, maybe in big ones. We'll just have to see. And in the sequel, (I know I'm getting WAY ahead of myself, but I do plan on doing it because I REALLY don't want to discontinue I hate when authors do that, don't you?) I plan on giving parts to Franny, Ashley, and Beaver. MAYBE Rusty. But Beaver is so cute that I can't just write him off into never existing in my story....this is REALLY long and I'm getting so off-topic, so yeah...Betas are welcome to message me because I do need help...I have LOTS of writer's block (that's why I usually take a long time to update...sorry)

OKAY! That's enough! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I plan on maybe typing up another one by Sunday...but we'll just have to see because I always say that kind of stuff, don't I? ^_^

Later! *_*


	7. Tainted

I know! Sorry that's it's been SOOOO long, I truly apologize for that. But hopefully, this will help with your pain lol.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Greek, but I do own Jen, Cappie's bisexual cousin who just dumped her fiancee because he didn't accept her...yeah...that cousin...

Now...a BIG leap on the timeline, but don't worry. I'll have Evan give us all the big memories that has gone on since then.

_Italics_ = flashback (jicydk)

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I woke up to Cappie's alarm going off. I found myself snuggled into his bare chest, not wanting to move because the loss of skin-on-skin contact might just kill me, but I knew I had to get up. I nudged Cappie to make sure that he was awake, and started to stretch out in an attempt to wake myself up a little bit.

"Uggghhh...is it 6:30 already...?" Cappie complained. He winced at the sun seeping through his window.

"I know, babe, but we gotta get up. Today's the big day." I said, smiling at him, acting like I actually WANTED to leave his arms. My smile always seemed to perk him up, and as did his. He grinned after realizing that it was, in fact, the first day of our last year of high school. The beginning of the end, if you will. But that grin...it still sent shivers down my spine after 2 years. That's right, me and Cappie have been together for 2 years now. And how amazing those years have been. They've flown by so incredibly fast. (And if you were wondering ever so intently on how we did on that homework assignment back in our Chemistry class, we got a 'B')

Coming out was the hardest part for both me AND Cappie. Naturally, we told his parents first considering I'd be at his house a lot more often than he'd be at mine. I think it was around a year and a half ago...

"_Umm...Mom...Dad...you know how Evan is over a lot...and I mean A LOT, a lot...?" They both nodded, motioning for him to go on._

"_Well, Evan is kind of my boyfriend..." he winced and held my hand in a firm grip, hoping that his parents would go easy on him. I mean, of course he had already told his parents he was bisexual, but they just thought I was a friend._

"_Really? But he seems so...so..." his mother edged on, hoping to grasp the right way to put it._

"_Straight." His dad said rather bluntly. Sure, they accepted people for who they were, but they were no strangers to the term 'stereotype.' But they'd never intentionally judge somebody about whatever the stereotype might be. "I mean, you've brought some pretty effeminate guys home before. We just figured that that was your type." his father continued while looking at his wife for a signal that it was true. She nodded in agreement, of course._

"_Well, Evan is my type now." Cappie said, turning his head toward me giving me a warm smile. I couldn't see it, but my eyes were filled with glee._

"_We're both very happy for the both of you." his mother said, accepting me as her son's new paramour. "Oh, come here Evan." she said, reaching for a hug. Of course, I accepted it with open arms...literally._

"_Yes, very happy." his dad said, reaching out to give me a firm handshake, which of course, I returned._

God, that seemed like just yesterday.

"Alright, let's go shower, sexy." Cappie said, giving me a suggestive grin.

"Oh, so you're like THAT this morning. Well, baby, the feeling's mutual." I said lustily, giving him a quick peck on his lips. Those lips still sent electricity coursing through my veins, giving me a quick buzz of happiness every time I kissed him. "Alright, go heat up the shower, I'm gonna grab us some towels from the closet."

"You got it, Ev." he said, giving me one more quick peck before getting up from our warm embrace to enter the bathroom, giving me a nice view of his ass. I just wanted to grope that ass all day...but of course, people were usually present, so it was frowned upon.

I put on a pair of my sweats and opened the door to find a very peeved Jennifer.

"What? What happened?" I asked, looking very confused as to why she'd be so irritated.

"I just got off the phone with Will. That's the eighth time this week. And it always ends up being the same thing. 'Oh, I'll let you have me back if you just stick to guys.' " she said, obviously furious...she does a good Will impression though. I met him once about a year back.

_**[KNOCK KNOCK]**_

"_Ugh, who is it NOW?!" Cappie asked rhetorically. I had to get off of his lap, and sat back on the couch. Whoever it was was pretty rude for interrupting me and Cappie's make out session._

"_Ye...what the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Cappie greeted, instantly becoming furious. I leaned forward, catching a glimpse of the unwanted visitor. He had messy black hair with some scruff going on. He was about 6'4" or something with muscles slightly bulging out of his tight blue shirt._

"_I'm here to talk to Jen." he said, getting straight to the point, looking around the house, catching a glimpse of me with my hair tussled and shirtless, lips puffy from the crushing kisses I was enjoying earlier. He smirked nastily at the sight of me, sending shivers down my spine. That's when I realized who it was...Will._

"_Well," Cappie started while closing the door slightly so that Will wouldn't be so nosy as to peek in even more than he already has, "she's not here right now, but I'd be happy to tell her that you never stopped by." That's when Will shoved Cappie against the door, making him fall over. I rushed to his side, making sure he was okay._

"_Look, you little douche, I didn't come all the way here just to fucking hear your faggoty-ass voice give me any lip. Now, tell me where she went." he demanded, growing more and more ferocious._

"_I already told you, she's not here! So get the FUCK out of my house, NOW!!!" he shouted, warning the larger man. I clung to him tighter, hoping it'd all be over soon._

"_What the fuck are you gonna do about it, you pansy?" he said, smirking evilly at the two of us, still huddled together on the floor._

"_Look, just leave, alright? We don't want any trouble." I chimed in, hoping to drive him off._

"_Oh, you're not, are you? Oh! My mistake! Well, I'll just be on my way then...HA! Do you really think I'm gonna leave when some...fudge-packing QUEERS say so. Nuh uh, it's gonna be on MY terms." he said, angrily._

"_WILL?!" a voice called out from the doorway. It was Jennifer's voice._

"_Baby, you're here." he said, facing his ex-fiancee._

"_What the HELL?! Cappie, Evan, are you guys alright?!" she asked, a look of great concern washing over her face._

"_Yeah, just get him out of here." Cappie answered, on the brink of starting a losing battle with the buffed up intruder._

"_HEY! Shut the FUCK up, already!" Will yelled, sending me into a state of panic. This guy is fucking insane. God knows what he was gonna do next..._

"_Will! Outside...NOW!" Jennifer commanded, claiming authority to the violent man standing before us. He followed her orders and stepped outside onto the front porch. Jennifer followed him out, closing the door behind her. We could hear the sound of arguing voices as I helped Cappie back onto his feet. We just stood there...mentally replaying everything that had just happened._

That was the last time me and Cappie saw Will.

"I mean, who the HELL does he think he is?!" Jennifer snapped, snapping me back to reality.

"Jen, can we please talk about this later? I gotta shower for school." I said, hoping not to receive any of her current anger.

"Oh god, school already? Well...sucks for you." she teased. I replied by sticking my tongue out at her and shutting the door. Oh wait...towels...I opened the door again, and there was Jennifer holding out too similar towels. "Ummm...thanks...how'd you know?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I heard Cappie starting your guys' shower." she stated, winking at me.

"Well...thanks again, Jen." I said, closing the door once again.

Since Jen moved into an apartment just down the street from Cappie, she was over here almost as much as me...ALMOST. She usually stays the night at least 5 times a week, obviously today being one of those days. Over the past couple of years, I've grown accustomed to her. I actually consider her to be the sister I never had...or wanted...JUST JOKING! No, I really do care for her. The three of us were like one, big, happy homoerotic family.

"Ev, you get the towels yet?" Cappie called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, be there in a sec." I said, nudging out of my sweats, heading toward the bathroom with said towels in hand. Today was a VERY good morning. It's just too bad that it didn't last.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cappie and I got to the school with about 10 minutes to spare before the first bell rang. We got out of Cappie's SUV and entered the school doors, hand in hand.

Unfortunately, we got a couple of disgusted faces coming down the hallway. By now, it didn't even phase us anymore. We got so used to the ignorance that we just brushed it off. It was always the same people, though. Most people in the school couldn't care less if me and Cappie were together, but some of them made it their duty to insult us on a daily basis. In fact, somebody sprayed graffiti on my house last year with the words 'faggot.' That's when I had to tell my parents about myself.

"_Okay! It's up there because it's true, alright?! I'm gay!" I announced in the heat of the conversation, not totally thinking it through._

"_You're WHAT?!" my father shouted, jumping up from his seat on the armchair._

"_I'm...gay..." I said, quieter now._

"_How...how did this HAPPEN?" my mother began, tears rushing down her face, "We gave you EVERYTHING you've EVER wanted and THIS is what we get in return?! A **tainted **son?!" Her words pierced my heart as if a dagger were plunged multiple times into my chest._

"_No...nuh uh...no way in HELL is my son going to be a faggot!" my father said, right before punching me square in my jaw. I could taste the metallic liquid starting to flow into my mouth. My tears just started pouring out...and me, unable to stop them. I glanced over at my mother, and she just looked down in shame of her 'tainted' son. "First, your brother, Patrick, becoming some sort of hippie, and now my youngest son turning into some sort of cock sucker?! You AND your brother have **destroyed **the Chambers name! I want you out of my house NOW!"_

_I stumbled onto my feet and snapped the front door open. "You know, Mom. You were wrong. You didn't give me everything I wanted. You never gave me any reason to even cherish the fact that you two were my parents..." I said, hoping to strike some sort of regret out of her. No such luck, she just leered at me with fire in her eyes, angry at what **I've** done to **her.**_

"_I said OUT!!!" I sprinted out the door, practically tripping my way down the front steps. I ran so fast, I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. All of me was just mushed what could only be described as misery._

_Somehow, I got to Cappie's house, unknowingly, completely out of breath with tears staining my face. I knocked on his door, hoping that he was there._

"_Evan? What happened?!" Cappie asked, answering the door. All I could do was fall into his arms and let whatever I was feeling shoot out of me._

_After a few hours, he had woken his parents up to ask them a favor._

"_And she just did nothing to stop it?!" his mother said, shocked at my mother's reaction._

"_Actually, I'm pretty sure she agreed with my fa...him..." I said, fumbling with the title's that I used to call them by._

"_Oh my lord...Evan, you are staying here with us. Now try and get some rest, honey." she said, putting her hand on top of mine, in an attempt to comfort me. I nodded stoically and got up from the kitchen table. Cappie got up with me, taking me in his arms, walking me to his bedroom. I could hear his mother talking to her husband. "How could a mother do such a thing?"_

"_How could either of them do that?" her husband replied._

"_I mean the thought of them just...**abandoning** their own flesh and blood like that...it makes me so **disgusted**." she said with poison lingering at the edge of her voice._

"_Me too, dear. Me too..." said Cappie's dad while sliding his chair so he could get up from the kitchen table._

_Cappie opened the door to his bedroom. I just dived into his bed, lying on my stomach, facing the wall, ready for my tears to spill again. I felt pressure on the other side of the bed. Cappie's arms wrapped around me. He gave me a quick yet loving kiss on my head. I turned and faced him, tears already spilling from my eyes._

"_How could they just do this, Cappie? How could they just...just..." I said, on the verge of heavily sobbing into his chest. "They didn't love me, Cappie. They just pictured me as some **heir** to the Chambers' throne."_

"_**I** love you, Ev." he said, making me tilt my head back to face him. His eyes stared into mine and it was like time stopped for a moment. Everything just...stopped._

"_I love you too, Cappie." I said,"but how could **you** love **me**?! I'm just...tainted..."_

"_Hey...don't you **ever** say that again, you hear me? You are definitely **not** tainted, Evan. I love you **so much**."_

"_I don't deserve it Cappie. I just don't!" I said, now sobbing into his shirt. He stroked my hair, trying to comfort me. I just sobbed until I was numb and fell asleep in Cappie's loving embrace._

To me, that was the worst day of my life...and the best. The day that my parents killed their son, and the day when Cappie told me he loved me. It was definitely bittersweet.

I use that experience to face the hateful people head on, because I know that nothing could ever equal the amount of pain I felt after that day.

Cappie walked me to my class and kissed me goodbye. He walked away and already, I could feel the depression enrapturing me into nothingness. I became so dependent on Cappie that it just hurt not to be around him.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hoped it was good! I know it's kinda short but I didn't want to overwhelm everybody with so much information at once. I know...skipping ahead...kinda missing out on everything...but I have a reason, I swear! You just won't know it yet XD

OOOOOHHHH!!! Author's note cliffhanger! Probably the first in fanfiction history...okay...probably not lol...but I'll just consider myself as that lol

Review PLEASE!!! I love love _**LOVE**_ feedback, whether it be good or positive...just review with how much you love it or how I can possibly improve, because let's face it, I'm sure there's room for it lol.

~Ritchie


	8. Infatuation

**I know, it's been absolutely FOREVER since I've updated, and I truly apologize for that. The thing is, I'm stuck on how to get from point A to point B, so honestly, this chapter is pretty much just a filler to let you guys know that I'm definitely still trying to find a way, but I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

**Okay, so I know Evan has been totally OOC but I promise that the events that go on in this story will make him who he is today. I have this big, climatic conclusion that would surely explain everything that you guys have asked...but it's way too early for that.**

**I wanted to thank everybody that is still on your toes for the next update, and I also want to thank every single one of my reviewers, story alerters, and story favorite...ers...you guys truly help me into trying to find a way to continue it and I really want to thank you. =)**

**Anyways, here it is. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE**

Another horrifying day of school. People wouldn't let up about me and Cappie being together. And when he wasn't around, I always got the majority of pent-up insults thrown at me because my boyfriend wasn't there to stop any of it. But what are insults? They're just words meant hurt people. But the trick is to not let those words do that. Sadly for me, I don't know that trick.

Cappie has been so incredibly great to me, with everything. I just wish I knew for sure if he loved me.

Every time I think about it, I feel more and more as if he just meant it to calm me down. I can't help but feel that my love for him is real, but his is more of an infatuation. I don't know, maybe I'm just being paranoid. All I know is I should cherish it while it lasts, before Cappie comes to his senses.

"Hey, babe." Cappie greeted, pressing his lips against the top of my forehead. His touch. Oh, God...it was still so amazing, so reassuring. I wonder if that has went away with him...or if it ever even happened to him with me...

"Hey, Cap, how was your first day as a Senior?" I said, smiling at him.

"It was pretty cool. Not much of a difference from being a Junior, though." he said, sounding disappointed. I gave him a sympathetic smile and we started to walk toward his car. "Anyways, what about yours?" he asked curiously, grinning for me to start.

"Same here." I lied, making my heart sink a little.

"Oh...that's good. Hey, so I was thinking. Since my parents and J are most likely gonna be at home all night, why don't we go some place special for our anniversary?" he asked suggestively.

"But your bedroom holds so many wonderful memories," I replied lustily, making him smirk from past memories.

"Come on, I want this to be our day. I don't want to have to share you with anybody else in the world. All I want is just you and me." His words made my heart skip a beat. It made me feel loved. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he truly does love me.

"Alright, Cap. Sounds...perfect." I said before giving him a quick, yet meaningful, peck on the lips before entering the car.

**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE**

"Guys, we're home!" Cappie called as we entered the door. Nothing. "Guys...? Your son and his incredibly sexy boyfriend are back from their first day..." he said jokingly.

"Cappie, ssh! What if somebody is still here?" I said, glaring at my mischievous boyfriend.

"But they're not..." Cappie laughed with lust in his eyes. "It's just you and me." he said, pulling me into his embrace.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked huskily, slightly smirking.

"Maybe..." Cappie responded, now pulling in closer.

"Good, I'll go get ready." I said, rushing off into our bedroom.

"Wait, wha---ready? What for, may I ask?" Cappie said, slightly surprised by my quick exit, both from his hold and form the room.

"For tonight, of course. Look, no hot, sweaty, man sex until tonight. I at least want it to be somewhat special." I called from our bathroom.

"What? You said we could finally have sex for the first time on our anniversary, and I want my anniversary booty call!" he joked, now following me into the room.

"Hmm," I chuckled, "Charming...would you settle for an anniversary mouth call?" I winked suggestively.

"...I don't know whether to be turned on or laughing to death on how lame that sounded..." he said stonily, now walking closer to me. His reaction made me laugh.

"Guess you don't want one, then..." I said teasingly, now facing the other direction.

"Come here, ya doofus." he said lovingly, once again pulling me into his embrace, kissing me passionately.

**CECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECE**

**I know guys, completely short. I truly apologize, but again, I just wanted to let you know that I really am still doing this. I won't let this story be discontinued, ever. I will try to do the next chapter, Evan and Cappie's anniversary dinner...and the aftermath, by this weekend.**

**Again, I really am sorry about the length of this. Leave me a review on how much you hated this chapter! =)**

**~Ritchie**


End file.
